


The Man Who Made Decisions

by marybay



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Tommy Shelby, Bisexual Tommy Shelby, F/F, F/M, M/M, Parent Alfie Solomons, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Self-Indulgent, Tommy Shelby Needs a Hug, Touch-Starved Tommy Shelby, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marybay/pseuds/marybay
Summary: A story about how Thomas falls in love with The Wandering Jew, how they deal with everything that comes their way and just a genuine Tommy/Alfie love story.I have decided to make this multiple works, so in this one specifically, you will slowly see why Tommy loves Alfie, and vice versa
Relationships: Ada Shelby & Karl Thorne, Ada Shelby & Tommy Shelby, Ada Shelby/Freddie Thorne, Arthur Shelby & Finn Shelby, Arthur Shelby & John Shelby, Arthur Shelby & Tommy Shelby, Esme Shelby & Alfie Solomons, Esme Shelby/John Shelby, Polly Gray & Ada Shelby, Polly Gray & Finn Shelby, Polly Gray & Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby & Alfie Solomons, Tommy Shelby & Freddie Thorne, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue : No, Not You

**Author's Note:**

> The story doesn't really follow canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the TV show Peaky Blinders or it's characters. I also do not make money off of this story.

_September 1st, 1919_  
_London, England_

When the days are especially cold in Birmingham, Tommy likes to take trips. His trips consist of canoeing, drinking himself to death and fucking up his lungs.

Had Tommy been a proper businessman, he wouldn't get shit done with the constant drinking.

The nights are haunting and as each day passes, it only gets worse.

He remembers the shotguns, he remembers the shovels. They dig into the walls, and with every passing second they near him. And he hears them closer, and closer.

He knows he's going to be attacked, he knows it. He hears it. 

Today, they all know it's worse, because it's colder tonight. They all know Tommy will shout and beg Freddie to let go of the man already. They all know that Tommy is sick. 

But they don't say anything at all.

The morning is peaceful and bright and Tommy can't wait to start his day off exactly where it ended yesterday. In the shithole of a place they own in Small Heath.

He knows a person who could ease the nightmares. A fucking psychologist that man was. But it's been rumoured he's perished in France. No one's heard of him after the war at all. 

So when he opens a letter that came from Camden Town and sees the content of it, he shrieks, and drops it onto the ground.


	2. Until The Sun Comes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets married, Esme is supportive and Polly is a badass.

_October 1st, 1919_   
_Camden Town, England_

•••

**General Solomons,**

**You have been invited to a wedding between a Shelby and a Lee. It is going to happen in Birmingham.**   
**I, would like for you to be present as a friend and a witness of two families re-uniting.**   
**It's happening on the 2nd October, so I reckon you make a run for a suit.**

**Have a nice day, Alfie.**

**Signed, T. Shelby.**

Alfie rubbed his beard in annoyance and glanced at Ollie.

,,Ollie, put the tiny one down and bring me a suit, yeah?" Alfie coughed, putting his reading glasses down and rubbing his eyes. ,,A black one with a black shirt, polished shoes wouldn't hurt ya' either. I'm traveling." Alfie ordered and Ollie, who knew better than to ask, just nodded and left the bakery as fast as he could.

•••

,,Bloody hell." Alfie grunts as he sits onto the uncomfortable seat in the train. Not even money can get you quality it seems. Good thing he brought The Holiest Book to ever exist with him.

And the bad thing was, children's existence. Those little fragile human beings, that one could so easily crush and destroy in a mere second, were obnoxiously loud. It's not like he didn't like children, that was far from the truth.

It's just that the tiny girl screaming from the third lane away from them was getting on his nerves and he could barely contain himself. He's not violent to children, women and queers. No matter how wrong whatever they are doing, if it's stealing, if it's killing, he doesn't attack them.

He also has always been unable to have his own kid though, so he didn't bother trying to build a relationship with them. Only kid he's ever been in contact was his nephew, who was sat by his side currently, reading with him. The boy was tiny but had the strength of a horse, Alfie's noticed.

His brother decided to fuck himself off because of his damned wife so Alfie's murdered her. Not by his hands of course. 

Ollie on the other hand, had to pray a lot to be forgiven of his sin. 

So now this tiny (and quite adorable, but Alfie wouldn't admit that) fucker, Goliath, is like his own. 

It's not like he's excellent at taking care of him, no — but the boy is eight years old, he can take a bath on his own, tie his shoelaces and bake bread, so why Alfie should do any of these things for the kid is not understandable to him.

The boy had been running around his bakery too, yeah, but he knew that he was prohibited to touch anything. Alfie's made that crystal clear. 

Goliath seemed shy, sure, with those fuckin' puppy eyes and hair as black as a raven's feathers, but every day that he was running around the bakery the daily production seemed better. He played with pens, cigars and always was sticking nose where he wasn't supposed to, but Alfie did have a soft spot for him and the boy would go unpunished.

He spoke to Alfie's people a lot too, asking about the exact work they're doing. And why they're doing it. And a he asks this one particular question that's gotten a whole lot of men fired — if Alfie is good to them. He's overheard that one personally and scolded the boy for it pretty loudly for the whole bakery to hear.

He knew some men disapproved of the way he is teaching the boy to be, and quite honestly, he'd still act the same even if Goliath was a poof. He didn't care how the boy acted on his own. But he didn't want his own authority, in his own bakery, to be questioned though. Hence why, the questions of the same type needed to be thrown outta a window and burnt in a fire. 

,,Uncle Alfie, why did I have to get a suit?" Goliath asked, when he was done reading a page. Alfie looked at the tiny being (compared to him, at least) and sighed. He did not want to fucking explain shit to this kid, but what would his brother say?

,,Well, kiddo, you see. When two people love each other very much—"

,,They have babies!" 

Alfie sighed and rubbed his beard yet again, just for the effect of it. It made his senses calm down, which is what he needed with Goliath every bloody day, it seemed. The kid had hyper activeness written all over him.

,,Yeah, well. They do, sure. But they get married, too." 

,,Oh! Are we going to a wedding, uncle Alfie?" 

,,Well, you're a smart lad ain't ya!" Alfie rubbed Goliath's hair in a rather affectionate way he would never show in a proper kind of public. The kid protested by grumbling something along the lines of "I made my hair nice and he ruined it" but Alfie was yet again putting his reading glasses on and paid him no mind.

•••

Birmingham's temperature was. . Well, fucking freezing. It was evening, he didn't know what they had expected really. 

Goliath now had a coat on, while Alfie did his best to not even shiver. His coat was in his luggage and he had not the nerves to open that shit at the moment. He walked through the smoky town as if it belonged to him and noticed people staring at him as if he grew another head.

He didn't, did he?

Not his first time in Birmingham, so he knew where a great motel was placed. The only good one in this damn city, too. 

He planned on letting Thomas know that he was already in this shithole, but his main concern was the shivering kid that was holding onto him for dear life.

His first plan was to go alone, but the boy seemed too persistent about going with him and he knew that Ollie would most likely get Goliath killed. He also wouldn't trust anyone else with him, so the boy had to go too.

Minutes — that felt like hours — later they were in the motel, Goliath was in his pajamas and ready to retire into deep sleep, but Alfie still hasn't even informed Thomas of his presence.

Deciding to do just that, so that there isn't a misunderstanding, he stood up from the bed, quickly explained he's only going to make a call and left the room. Shitty decision, that. The hallway was first of all fucking creepy, second of all, he was in his undershirt and some loose pants so his balls would probably freeze off completely before he makes it back to their room. 

,,Yes? Hello?" Spoke Thomas from the other line of the telephone. The fucking thing must've been old as hell. Afie thought that maybe he was talking through a sea shell.

,,Good evenin', Thomas." 

,,Good evening, Alfie," Thomas coughed, before he resumed talking. ,,What's the problem?"

,,No problem, mate!" Alfie grinned and Thomas could probably hear the grin through the phone. ,,Just lettin' ya' know that I'm here so that your wild animal of a brother, right, doesn't knock me down the second he sees me in the city." 

,,Alright. Are you alone?" Thomas questioned, but Alfie ignored it.

,,Thomas, listen, I was jus' wonderin'." Alfie paused for a second, smirking to himself. ,,When's the wedding?" 

For a second, there was silence.

,,There was no time on the letter?"

,,There was no time on the letter." Alfie confirmed.

,,Fuck." Thomas groaned and Alfie chuckled wholeheartedly.

,,4 P.M. But a meeting takes place in my house at 2, don't be late, Alfie." 

,,Wouldn't dream of it, mate!" 

And that was the end of the call. 

Alfie's frozen legs were now thumping against the floor, which creaked occasionally. The door creaked too, when he came back into the room they stayed in for the night. 

Goliath was soundly asleep, snoring softly just like his own father would.

The boy resembled Alfie's brother far too much for Alfie's liking. But what does Alfie know about re-incarnation, right? Buddhism isn't his strongest point when it comes to information of it.

After shutting a mahagony curtain that was on the window, he lies onto a bed and makes sure that Goliath is still in his own. He turns a night lamp, that's on a bed table near his bed, off and soon is embraced by a wonderful and deep sleep.

•••

Alfie and Goliath were now dressed in their wonderful suits, provided by Ollie. Alfie made a mental note to thank him later properly, the suits were really fitting them both.

Alfie took Goliath's hand as he always does (because you simply can't trust people, he says) and started walking to Thomas's house. 

It was currently a few minutes before 2 P.M. and to say the weather was shit would be an understatement. Why the Shelby man decided to have a bloody wedding on such a sorrowful-looking day was a question left unasked. 

Well, Alfie supposed that no one except God can not control the weather so in conclusion, it's not exactly Thomas's fault.

He's noticed two women walking down the street in gorgeous dressess. Why he's noticed them, was because they were standing out amongst the ordinary Birmingham people. Both seemed to have short brown hair that were curled in a wonderful way and one of them, by the way she was holding herself and walking, seemed to be pregnant.

Now it's not exactly an Alfie-thing to notice women at all, because he's only had an eye for Jews and Jewish women, yet those two somehow grabbed his attention. 

Goliath seemed to be impressed too, by the dresses though. The child never knew much wealth, so anything as gorgeous as that catches his attention. 

,,Uncle Alfie, those ladies have such pretty dresses!" The boy pointed out, probably as loud as his throat possibly managed and the women turned around in confusion.

Now, Alfie Solomons isn't a man to be embarrassed, but this situation has probably called his cheeks and ordered them to redden at least slightly. Not out of embarrassment, though. He was pretty angry in this very moment.

He did feel a certain amount of dislike to any men who called out to women in the streets with inappropriate comments. Now, this was a different situation and the women didn't even seem upset, but Goliath needed to learn.

,,Now, they sure do have pretty dresses, Goliath. But they haven't asked for your opinion, did they? So please, ladies," Alfie motioned for Goliath to step to them since they women stopped their walking upon hearing the comment. ,,Accept this lad's apology for his behavior, he really has no idea on how to appreciate beautiful things silently." 

,,I'm sorry." Goliath mumbled, clearly bothered and embarrassed by his uncle's behavior. Well, who wouldn't be? Alfie could be a pain in the ass when he wanted to.

,,Oh, it's no bother!" One of them smiled sweetly. It was the pregnant woman, who seemed awfully young in the face. She glanced at Goliath, with the smile still on her face and rubbed his hair.

The boy didn't even say a word, unlike when Alfie does it. It's not like Alfie took it to heart, if his hair was rubbed in such a way by someone as gorgeous he wouldn't complain now, would he?

,,Keep your child close, this fucking town is unpredictable." The other woman said and just by her voice, and some extra wrinkles on her face (that somehow still made her look wonderful) he knew she was most likely older than the other woman.

,,Oh I know that, alright." Alfie said, taking Goliath's hand again and flashing the ladies a smile.

,,Have a great day, ladies!" He said, as if he actually cared and without waiting for a response, he walked towards the house the Shelby man owned.

•••

One thing everyone knew about Alfie, was that he absolutely despises walking. No matter when and where he walks, he fucking hates it. Especially when his walking cane gets fucked up or dirty in the fucking process of getting somewhere.

But now, he's stood in front of a wooden door and a small apartment-looking house and knocked on the door as a polite gentleman that he is. Or at least pretends to be, in situations that require it. 

He was heavily leaning onto the walking cane, his leg being a bother as always and Goliath tried to be supportive, by telling his uncle that he's a brave man.

Another knock later, the wooden door swung open and there was the epitome of handsome, the very definition of the word, a man named Thomas Shelby.

The man with eyes which one would wish to drown in, the man with lips that spoke curses in a way that would make angels sin, the man with cheekbones that you would cut yourself on if you touched them too harshly, stood in front of him.

Oh yes, he was wearing a suit too.

,,Good afternoon, Alfie."

,,It is, it sure is." 

,,Is your missus comin as well?" Tommy quizzed when he noticed Goliath.

Alfie couldn't help but want to fuck with him.

,,Yeah, sure mate, the whole lot of them." 

,,Aright, step in gentlemen." 

,,Uncle Alfie, who's this man?" Goliath asked, pointing a finger at Thomas who seemed amused to see Alfie with a kid. No fucking wonder though — it wasn't everyday a gangster turns up with a kid who is of older age and without a woman.

,,That's Thomas Shelby, Goliath. A madman, yeah. But a very good friend of mine." Alfie said and Thomas only nodded in acknowledgement. 

Thomas usually didn't care if Alfie insulted him at all, nothing's changed today about that either. Good old Thomas, not giving a fuck about anything.

Thomas lead them into what seemed to be an excuse of a living room and there they saw Arthur Shelby Jr., sitting down with a glass of whiskey in his left hand. The madman immediately straightened his posture when Alfie stepped in.

There was a kid too, Alfie didn't know him but Goliath was already going over to him. Apparently his name is Finn and he's the youngest addition.

Tommy motioned for Alfie to sit down and so he did. Setting his cane aside, he put his folded hands into his lap and waited for Thomas to start talking.

Now the fact that Alfie was so quiet seemed to amuse Thomas, since the looks of wonderment that the man was giving him couldn't be meant for anything else.

When Thomas didn't speak, obviously lost in a thought, Alfie decided to pull him out of it.

,,So who you marryin', Tommy?" Alfie asked with sincere surprise in his voice.

Who would want to marry Thomas Shelby? The man was far from being a good partner — probably eating himself up with work every day, and barely sleeping by the looks of the bags under his eyes.

Arthur seemed to find the question funny however and barked out a laugh that made Thomas sigh — probably in annoyance, and rub his temple in a way that was possibly calming.

,,What's so funny, Shelby?" Alfie asked and Arthur's face immediately changed into a serious look. He glanced at the bearded man and allowed himself another sip of the whiskey.

,,It's Johnny boy who's getting married!" 

,,Speaking of John, where is he?" Alfie noticed the young soldier to not be present, but he thought he may be taking a bath or some shit. Now, that didn't seem as likely for some reason.

,,Shooting pidgeons. He thinks we're at a war." Tommy said, opening his pack of cigarettes and rubbing it on his lips before lighting it with a match.

The smell of smoke entered Alfie's lungs soon after the cigarette got lit and he couldn't help but let a cough escape his mouth. Upon seeing this, Thomas rolled his eyes and stubbed the cigarette onto an ashtray neasr him. 

,,So Johnny boy doesn't know this is a wedding?" Alfie asked, using John's war nickname.

,,No." Tommy confirmed and got into a lecture on what exactly their plan is. Even Goliath, who was playing with wooden horses that Finn oh-so-kindly shared, was listening with interest.

Soon, two women's voices entered the walls of the house and Alfie's eyes widened in recognition. Well, shit. He already met two Peaky women and didn't realize that they were, indeed, Peaky women.

,,Ada, don't fucking do that ever again!" The older woman lectured the younger, which name's was Ada. 

Ada was mentioned in a list Thomas has sent from war to home, Alfie remembered that particular letter fondly because before the letter he was certain Thomas Shelby possessed no heart. After the letter, he was certain he only left it at home with his sister and aunt.

Speaking of his aunt, the older woman must be her. What was her name again? Pollie? Pol? Polly? Hopefully he's going to learn that soon-enough.

The two women entered the room and when they saw Alfie, they shared a look and simply sat down as if no beforehand interaction happened between them.

,,Ada what have you done?" Tommy asked, looking at his sister.

,,Nothing—"

,,A car almost hit her because she couldn't fucking bother to look in front of her." The older woman spoke with an icy tone that seemed to send shivers up Arthur's spine.

,,Well, now that our whole family's here, I'd like you to meet Alfie Solomons." Thomas introduced him and Alfie nodded.

,,Why was he invited?" The older woman asked, shooting a sharp glance in Alfie's direction.

,,Because he saved John's life in France, Polly." Arthur said with obvious distaste and Alfie smirked. There was no doubt of the fact that Arthur Shelby Jr. despised him. Not that Alfie minded, no, but it was a childish grudge that Arthur held towards him.

,,Yeah, saved his life alright, John couldn't stop talking 'bout him." Arthur didn't forget to say that in an angered tone and of course, the one who thinks properly and has to save the situation by changing the topic is a woman.

,,Very well then, Tom. Tell us your plan." Polly demanded, holding a cross, that laid in between her breasts on a long cheap chain, in her palm.

•••

Everyone greeted John with utmost respect as always and the men started walking towards the Lees. Of course, Alfie had a complaint or two but nothing that a good old "Alfie!" from Thomas didn't fix. Goliath and Finn in the end, had to stay in the caravan for the time being with Johnny Dogs — a man Alfie talked to throughout the whole ride.

But the Peaky men couldn't stop giving side looks to John and Alfie couldn't help but think that with Tommy being a sneaky cunt, they would've been more subtle. Well, guess not. 

,,What're these looks for?" John asked in a rather offended tone. 

Being preoccupied with walking, John didn't notice another caravan pulling up. The men once again all looked at John, who's decided he's had enough.

,,What the fuck's going on?"

Everyone stopped walking ( _thank God for that_ — Alfie thought) and smiled at John who was as confused as one could get.

Every man stuck a flower into John's suit, even Alfie had to — Thomas insisted that he shall be included. John however, still didn't understand.

One would think Shelbys would be less oblivious, but it seems that they really aren't.

,,Smile John. It's a wedding." Said Thomas, sticking the last flower into John's suit. He took his brother's face into his hands right after as the younger boy's face turned into a frown.

,,Who's bloody wedding?" 

,,Now. If we told you, you wouldn't have come." John just blinked at his brother, becoming slightly irritated.

,,What the fuck, Tommy?" 

,,There's a girl, in the Lee family—" John seemed to get the idea as soon as Thomas started speaking and started struggling against him, but Alfie and Arthur quickly held him in place.

The Lees could see that there was something going on and they drew the weapons they had. Upon noticing this, John decided it best to relax and let his brothers explain. 

,,Now, there's a gorgeous girl, John, who's gone a bit wild, yeah?" Alfie said, before Thomas could and John just turned to him, amused that Alfie even spoke to him. 

After a second though, John decided to struggle again and Arthur held him as tight as he could before he hit either Tommy, him or Alfie. 

No one could of course blame him for being outraged, setting up a marriage is complete bullshit but what has to be done, has to be done. Alfie looked at Thomas, who was telling John that she needs a husband and he needs a wife.

After more reasoning, and Alfie making John feel like a savior — yeah, Johnny boy, if you marry her you'll end the war! —, Arthur pushed his brother forward in a friendly way and Thomas encouraged him as well.

Right, Thomas also had to put that awful toothpick out of John's mouth, because the fellow looked like an 8 year old who wants to be a gangster, pretending to smoke.

They stopped in front of a caravan, where a woman with gorgeous gypsy features stood in a long dress, with hair almost reaching the ground. She was an eye jewel, an older one, but a jewel nonetheless.

,,Will he do?" Tommy asked, presenting John to the woman.

The woman eyed him up and down with a frown at first, but slowly her face softened, and with an angelic voice she said : 

,,He'll do." 

The cheers went on for a minute or two and the men saw the bride approach. She had a white dress, obviously, and had her face covered. She was short, very short at that and Thomas smirked when John realised and made a remark about someone being shorter than him.

They kneeled onto a wooden desk that was placed under a hand-made altar covered with red roses. To say that it was beautiful would be exaggerating, but it wasn't ugly either. 

After Johnny Dogs proclaimed them a husband and a wife, Esme, which was the bride's name, took off her veil and John quickly glanced at Thomas with a tiny smirk on his face.

They shared a hesitant, but soon a passionate kiss and the cheering started. 

Alfie was the first to come and say congratulations, because he doesn't like dealing with drunks. Arthur was pretty pissed off that Alfie got to him first, but then again when isn't Arthur pissed off?

Ada and Polly were now dancing with Lee men, though Ada shouldn't be doing half of the moves that she is, indeed, doing. Thomas glanced at Alfie and motioned for him to come watch Arthur arm-wrestle with the Lee men. 

Alfie isn't a big fan of arm-wrestling, but who is he to say no?

,,Take a walk with me." Thomas suddenly said and Alfie couldn't say no to that either.

They walked for a while, feeling the breeze of autumn on their skins and letting the fresh and clear air infiltrate their lungs. Not that Alfie needed it, but Thomas's could use some of it.

With all of the smoggy air in Birmingham and with those cancer sticks he constantly has in his mouth, this will only do him good.

They didn't go far, just to a nearby lake which they sat down near and Thomas glanced at Alfie with a sorrowful look on his face. Something's wrong with Thomas and Alfie reccognized it, but isn't going to ask.

It's none of his bloody business what's going in the head of Thomas. Why would it be? They're at a wedding and the man can't even be happy for his brother. What kind of a man that makes him, Alfie doesn't know. But one thing is for certain. It doesn't make him a good one.

,,I remember me own wedding, yeah." Alfie suddenly spoke, making Thomas glance at him. ,,It never happened, right, because mother death has a way of taking the most precious things and people away from me. I reckon I'm paying for my sins, but God isn't as cruel. Good thing about it is that, It's still a nice memory, mate." 

,,Before the war?" 

,,Yeah, thank fuck for that. I doubt I'd be recognized after it." Alfie spoke sadly, with eyes closed, but knew when the Shelby sat down next to him they had something in common.

,,Greta was a wonderful woman too." Thomas said, taking out a cigarette. 

,,Don't fuckin', smoke that near me." Alfie said and Thomas froze for a second with the cigarette already rolled on his lips, before putting it back into it's box and hiding it in his coat.

,,Plenty of wonderful women in the world, Thomas." Alfie said as a matter-of-fact and glanced at the silent waters which showed the pale moonlight, as if they were a painting.

,,What if I don't—"

,,Tommy! Ada's gone out of her bloody mind!" Johnny Dogs yelled and Thomas could only mutter a quiet 'fuck' before he stood up and walked back to the damned wedding.

One can't even enjoy a nice chat in the wild, now can they?

The walk through the forest was surprisingly silent for the first minute or two, before Alfie could hear the singing, shouting and cheering. As he came back, the aunt — Polly — shot him a sharp glance and went back to drinking whatever she had in her hands.

When he heard a grunt coming from Ada, he turned around and saw her dress wet, right under her legs. 

,,You couldn't choose a better time, Ada?" Arthur remarked, rather rudely, and Polly asked for Solomons's help as he was the only sober man in this fucked place — Polly's words, not his.

,,You're alright, love." Alfie said soothingly to her, as she gripped onto him for dear life. The pain must've been excruciating, no doubt of that.

Esme and Polly were with him and he was allowed to stay as well because apparently, his medical knowledge from the war will be enough to tell if she is okay or not after the baby's born.

Goliath was left with the Shelbys, as it seemed that he and Finn had a lot of important things to discuss. 

_"No, first the rocks and then the sticks, Goliath!"_

_"But the sticks need to hold the castle up, Finn!"_

And of course, Alfie wouldn't have him here, where a kid was going to be born.

They were now on the night streets of Birmingham, and Thomas agreed to let Freddie Thorne come. For whatever reason, it seemed Freddie needed his approval. Some sort of a truce until dawn.

,,You're right, Pol, one man should be here. Tell him, the truce lasts until 6 in the morning." 

None of Alfie's business, there's a woman giving birth.

Alfie prepared a tiny tub with water while Polly and Esme put Ada into position. He heard a pained groan come from Ada, which was to be expected of course, but he didn't like seeing women in pain.

A reminder, that was.

As Esme pushed onto Ada's stomach, she sighed.  
,,I think he's not going to be born anytime soon. I've birthed me siblings, I'm sorry Ada." 

Ada just groaned and tried pushing again, but the boy seemed to like his mother far too much. Alfie remembered the time an injured homeless woman started giving birth near one of the hiding places of the diggers.

He helped her throughout the whole thing, but the woman died the next day because she was shot. Apparently, some idiots thought she was an enemy. What happened to the child, he doesn't know.

After an hour and barely any progress, Alfie thought that maybe...

,,Turn her over, maybe the kiddo isn't in their correct position." Alfie said, coming to hold Ada's hand as they turned her over.

Soon, a wonderful baby boy was born, just as the father slammed the door open. He was confused to see Alfie talking with Polly, but he had a kid. He had a kid that was his.

He has a kid. 

,,It's a boy, Freddie." Ada said happily, with a smile on her face as she fed her son calmly. Freddie came closer and rubbed the tiny human's hand with a smile on his face.

The baby boy was tiny, warm and had chubby cheeks that one could squeeze for days. He had tiny fingers that were grasping onto Ada's blouse and he seemed genuinely calm with his mother.

,,I have a son! Can you believe it?!" Freddie looked like he could cry, before they heard a shout from Esme who was getting some water to drink for Ada.

,,You can't come in here! No! There's a baby born!" She tried to get to the door it seemed, but whoever was coming, was faster than her.

Coppers. It were coppers.

Ada was screaming, shouting at them to let Freddie go. The baby was crying, wailing because it sensed and heard his mother's distress and anger. Esme was shouting, coming after them and Polly was grabbing her stuff.

,,Solomons, come with me." She ordered him and he knew that she means no threat, just needs support at this moment.

Ada has Esme, they will be fine. Giving Ada a kiss on the cheek in comfort, Alfie bid them a night — but not a good one, because this was certainly not one of those peachy nights where you sleep through the whole of it.

Coming to The Garrison, Polly threw the door open with force and the whole pub silenced in a not-so-subtle curious way as they saw an unknown man with Polly Gray. Thomas was stood by the bar, talking to Grace with a smile on his face.

,,You liar!" Said Polly as she pushed him against the bar with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Her nephew, the only one who has the brains to control the business aside from Ada, has fucked up the most beautiful moment that a couple like them, a couple that has to constantly hide and keep each other's location a secret, can encounter. 

She started beating into Thomas's chest, but Alfie held her shoulders and let Thomas back away, eyes wide in confusion.

,,You said there is a truce!" She screamed at him and right after that, Alfie barked for everyone to get the fuck out. They assumed he's one of the Peakys and eventually, fucked off. 

Arthur and John came out of their private booth and the scene they saw was fucking comical. 

Alfie Solomons holding an outraged Polly, with Grace staring at them in shock while Thomas tries to tell Polly he did not betray Ada.

,,You fucking liar!" Polly spits at his feet and leaves the pub hastily, pushing chairs and tables away. 

,,Now Thomas, tell me the truth, yeah, and I'll go after her."

,,Nothing to tell. Already told the truth." 

,,Did you?" 

,,I'm a man of my word, Alfie." 

And Alfie knew that Thomas was a man of his word, indeed. He left without any acknowledgement of Thomas's answer, he left without saying goodbye to any of the older brothers. He just grabbed Goliath, said his bye to Finn (after promising Goliath will come back to play with him again sometime) and left the pub.


	3. The Holiday At Shelby Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie is invited to spend Christmas (that he doesn't celebrate) at Shelby's on Finn's request. Who is he to decline his own nephew and the youngest Shelby brother the happiness of playing together again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any words that are not correctly written, I have yet to proofread for a second time, but I think there shouldn't be any mistakes any more.

_January 1st, 1920_  
_Birmingham, England_

The year 1919 ended off with shooting Billy Kimber in the face as his own men decided to resign in a second when Ada made a whole speech about how someone's waiting for them at home.

Ada stood with her stroller on a battlefield, where her now released from jail husband stood alongside her brothers. On the other side stood Kimber with his men, while he didn't even have a weapon on himself.

The bastard didn't like his hands getting dirty, he said.

After Ada's speech which by the way was fucking biblical — described by Alfie, as he was the one who shot Kimber in the end and saw the whole speech happen, from a staircase on one of the flats.

"Move." She said to one of Kimber's men and they parted so that she coud come through with the stroller.

,,Now most of you have been in France, so you know what happens next.—" 

,,What are you doin—" Freddie wanted to ask, but Ada only shot him an icy glare.

,,Shut up." 

,,Ada—" 

,,I said, shut up!" Not even her brothers had the balls to interrupt her. Apparently Freddie hadn't a pair either and just listened to his wife patiently, but nervous. 

That there was his son and his wife in the middle of two groups of men with guns.

,,I'm wearing black in preparation." Ada took off her hat, already wearing a sorrowful look on her face that covered anger.

,,I want you to look at me." Ada said silently, looking at Freddie who was refusing to look at her, until then.

,,I want you all to look at me." She spoke, her tone as cold as the Antarctic Ocean and eyes flashing with burning fire. ,,I've got brothers and a husband here, but you've all got someone at home waiting for you!" 

Some men shuffled, giving it a thought or two and even Kimber could sense that the control he's got around his men was fading. Many of them realized that they're putting their lives at risk for someone who truly wouldn't do the same for them.

,,So go on," Ada still went on. ,,Shoot each other's brains out." She paused and looked at tiny Karl, who was sleeping silently. ,,But that baby ain't movin' nowhere." She stated, looking at Freddie after this and with an even colder tone spoke the words : 

,,And neither am I." 

Right after this very nice speech, Kimber put his hand into his coat and Alfie knew he'd get into a fight with Thomas, but what had to be done had to be done, didn't it? 

Rather have Ada alive than dead.

Soon, Kimber's brain was spilling onto the ground and Thomas glanceed at the staircase, just to find it empty.

He did find Alfie later though and had a proper fight with him, about why what he did was incredibly stupid and that it could've cost him more than his own life.

But at the bottom of his beart, Alfie knew that Thomas simply didn't like that he wasn't the one to put the bullet through Kimber's head.

Which isn't however what was said. 

The rumours were all sorts.

_"Tommy Shelby shot him and now he'll take over his business!"_

_"It's rumoured to be witchcraft, they say he didn't even pull out his gun, but Kimber's dead inn' he?"_

_"They say his sister came there and shot Kimber herself!"_

_"Thomas has a twin! Identical one, that stood there as he killed Kimber. I'm telling you!"_

These were the sort of conspiracies that came from men with their 8th beer in hand and a red nose. Or men who didn't have enough money to buy another beer and they simply wanted to bet.

The one with the most realistic story gained a few pounds, enough for a beer or two.

Thomas did gain a reputation from this too. As a betrayer. Finding business partners have proved to be harder with the first deal he had after Kimber's death. The people didn't trust him and wanted him to sign a contract immediately. 

Which isn't unusual in business, but the contract was not even about the deal, it was about Thomas not killing them. 

As if a piece of paper could ever stop Thomas Shelby from putting a bullet through someone.

•••

The December's weather wasn't gone, despite the month itself was gone indeed. It was freezing, truly freezing. One good thing was, that Thomas was not sitting in his living room alone, or with a passed out Arthur.

This year, Alfie had to make an appearance.

If it wasn't for Finn, Alfie would probably spend his holidays alone, just like Thomas usually does when he's lucky. He says that he's lucky when alone, but having Alfie talk about whatever he is going on about, is not a nuisance exactly.

At first, they all listened to a story about Goliath's mother who once baked sweets but put salt into all of them, so they had a very salty Christmas that year.

Ada and Polly had a good laugh at that, but the men didn't get why exactly it's funny. Of course they didn't, they don't step a feet into the kitchen if it's not for a prepared meal, a family meeting or a cup of tea. Thomas had an amused smile on his face, at least, but even he didn't seem too fond of the conversation.

Then Alfie told Thomas about a dog from a shelter that he's going to adopt after they come back to London. Apparently he's a bullmastiff pup and no one wants him because he's far from a guard dog. 

"A coward that one, they told me, yeah! And I told 'em he's perfect but they disagreed, right, so I told 'em he's just a little pup, he'll grow up. They told me some fuckin' specialist," Alfie threw his hands up to emphasise on the word specialist, ,,told 'em he's going to be more of a bear to hug than a dog to protect a house. And I still told 'em I want him. They were fuckin' confused and offered me some other dogs but nah, that one caught me eye, mate." Alfie paused for a second, thinking. 

While doing this awful lot of thinking, his eyes softened each second that passed. 

,,And he was givin' me these eyes, these fuckin' puppy eyes that would make a man kill anyone that would make 'em sad, and I knew that they could offer me a fuckin' doge, and at that moment, I'd say no." 

Afterwards Alfie of course, complained about his knees and back being a bitch — his words, not Tommy's. But that was something Thomas has expected. 

At war, when the cold days of November and December came, Alfie was insufferable. He was constantly pissed at something and making him angry would be a hazard to one's own health.

As Thomas stared at the poorly lit fireplace, Alfie stood up from his armchair and put a log inside of it. Of course, afterwards he groaned about his back and cursed in what could've possibly been Yiddish, but didn't complain as much as he usually did.

,,You were supposed to be dead, Alfie." Thomas said, holding a bottle in his hand. He held onto it for dear life it seemed, because the bottle was held so tightly, it looked as if the glass would crack any moment.

Alfie hummed, wanting Thomas to continue. 

Surely, there must've been a point to this statement.

,,What happened in France?" Thomas asked, actually caring about something for once. Alfie though was certain Thomas just wanted him to talk. There was no reason for Thomas to care about him, he just wanted it to not be silent.

And so Alfie answered in great detail about how some German soldier bashed his head into some pipe and thought him dead, so he buried him poorly and left him to die. Of course, that idiot thought that he's leaving him to rot but Alfie was too stubborn for it to be a pipe to kill him.

Thomas simply listened, but it didn't go to his brain. He was elsewhere in his mind, but Alfie didn't care. Thomas drank quite a bit and it didn't seem like he could remember much from today, when tomorrow comes.

,,Now, mate. It's three in the bloody morning." Alfie suppressed a yawn and stood up from the armchair. ,,Come on, let's get you to bed. Finn and Goliath can't stay in your room all alone, can they?" 

Thomas was as heavy as a feather and Alfie took him to a room that was under the staircase, but it was spacious and quite nice. There were two mattresses for the boys and one bed for Thomas. 

Alfie was quite certain he'll have to take the sofa in the living room when Thomas planted himself onto the bed, face down and limbs spreading all over the sheets. 

Goliath and Finn were both asleep soundly it seemed, and Goliath's comforter slipped from the matress onto the ground. Alfie fixed that issue in a minute, before turning back to Thomas.

He only saw that Thomas scooted all the way to the wall and with one hand gestured for Alfie to somehow get in the bed as well. 

Eventually, Alfie took off his boots and did manage to miraculously fit in the bed. Sleep overpowered him soon after he covered himself with a blanket that he stole from under Thomas, who wasn't covered.

He'll catch his death like that one day, but who's Alfie to deny him the pleasure of dying?

•••

Now, Alfie was a heavy sleeper alright but when someone tries to get past his rather huge frame he can't help but crack an eye open. 

Thomas it seemed was wide awake and wanted to get out of his bed, probably start his day with a cigarette or something. He was sitting on the bed and he looked like a lost puppy.

Alfie didn't even bother speaking, he just sat up and Thomas left the bed, going straight to his coat that was on a hanger on the door and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. 

Goliath and Finn were already making a ruckus in the kitchen with Esme, who now lived in the Shelby household in a tiny room with John. Finn usually sleeps with them, but tonight it seemed, he slept wherever Goliath would be. 

Undoubtedly, the two played until their bodies just gave up from the exhaustion. Not that the two could get exhausted properly. From Ada's letters, Finn was always climbing trees, fences, usually bringing home rocks that had a pretty shape and sticks that were longer than the dinner table they had in the excuse of a kitchen.

Ada and Polly shared a room upstairs, because the two have something to talk about constantly and no one understands them better than they understand each other. Ada mentioned, in her letters, that when baby Karl caused some trouble and she could not get him to quieten down, Polly would work her magic and the boy would be like a brand new child.

And then there's Arthur who barely sleeps at home and when he does, he sleeps in the living room. Garrison is apparently a better place to fuck up his back than the stiff mattresses they have at home. 

Thomas once overshared that Arthur had to go through 4 back massages because he got so drunk out of his mind and fell asleep (more like passed out) half on the table and legs on the sofa.

Thomas was as kind as to attach a picture that Polly simply said she had to take, where Arthur's torso was sprawled over the table and his legs were just hanging from said table, touching the sofa in attempt for some comfort it seemed.

And if anyone thinks Alfie didn't greet Arthur with a wholehearted chuckle and a table joke when he came on 25th of December, that person doesn't know Alfie.

,,Shalom, Arthur! Did I wake you up from the nap you took on that table?" A throaty chuckle caught Alfie's ears, when Tommy avoided his eyes and glanced at John who was also chuckling under his breath.

Arthur only grunted in response and the tops of his ears became more and more red with each second. John slapped his back and Goliath ran to Finn, who was already prepared with a gift.

Finn's gift was sadly in the car, and so was everyone else's.

Alfie snapped back to reality, smiled at nothing in particular and stood up from the bed. He cracked his very sore back and put on slippers that have mysteriously appeared next to the bed and he'd bet his money that it was Finn's caring mind that placed them there.

There were two pairs in fact, but Thomas didn't take his.

Coming into the kitchen, he was immediately pulled into the chaos that the Shelby family was.

Esme was preparing breakfast that consisted of mashed eggs and some pepper, Goliath was a good boy that stood next to her and gave her salt and anything she asked... The lack of bacon in the meal didn't go unnoticed by Alfie. To say he was pleased would not be an understatement at all.

Polly and Ada were having a rather heated conversation with Arthur about something that Alfie couldn't understand a word of, for he doesn't understand Romani at all. 

John was having a smoke with Tommy in the window and poor Finn was playing alone, with a big plastic horse he got from Goliath. The chocolate treat he got from Alfie was long gone and Finn split it with everyone in the family.

 _The kid's kind heart will get him killed one day_ — Alfie thought, sighing.

This sigh has earned unwanted attention from Esme, who shot him a questioning look that he just shook off and kneeled down (not without cursing his knees) next to Finn who looked quite offended that he had to play alone.

,,What's wrong, lad?" Alfie asked and suddenly, an overwhelming silence covered the whole room. Even Esme managed to cook more quietly which honestly shouldn't even be possible.

,,Goliath doesn't want to play with me." Finn said, his bottom lip out in a rather obvious pout.

When Goliath heard this, he left Esme's side and sat next to Finn.

,,I want to play with you! I just wanted to help Esme!" 

,,Lads, let's say I'll go help Esme, and you lot will sort this problem. Yeah?" Alfie suggested, making the boys nod and Esme exclaim : 

,,Holy shit." She was in awe. ,,A man that's actually willing to help in the kitchen!" 

This also made John groan and run his hand on his face. Thomas only chuckled and pat his brother's back in a mocking way and put out the cigarette.

Alfie took over the cooking part, while Esme laid out plates which Polly helped with. Ada would too, but Karl was hungry so that left her out of the helping list. And of course, the men sat on their asses. Except Alfie, who tried to not burn the house down and Thomas, who decided to make tea.

The two were standing close, Alfie worked with the spatula and decided that the eggs are indeed done. He turned off the stove and just now realised how big the pan actually is. Well, when one has to feed more than ten hungry mouths a big pan is needed, indeed.

Ada's eyes turned to them and for a second, without a doubt she thought that this seems far too domestic, even for Alfie who felt at home in the house. The 'far too domestic' wasn't in a bad way at all, either. It was nice to have a man work in the kitchen, truly.

But the sight of Alfie and Tommy, next to each other, both working on making food and drinks just made her realize that she and Freddie won't probably have mornings like that anytime soon. Not because Freddie didn't cook, he did cook and it was decent too, but they were never this calm around each other.

She and Freddie had a constant need to touch each other, and not in a sexual way at all. It was as if they were grasping onto each other, as if they had to make sure they're truly with the other. Given the status Freddie holds and given the status Ada holds, it's no wonder they can't exactly walk down the street hand in hand, strolling their child together.

Alfie placed the pan onto the wide table and called the two kids to eat as well. They didn't even hear him at first, too interested in the plastic horses and their animated conversation about something that no one else would get, but them.

Everyone was now sitting at the table, Arthur next to John, who sat next to Esme, who sat next to Ada and Polly and so on. They made a big circle and in between Thomas and Alfie, sat the two boys. 

Everyone began to notice the unusual silence that lingered around the table. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but definitely not something that happens when there's so many people around in the house. 

,,Alfie, when are you leaving?" Thomas spoke, pushing the eggs around on the plate but barely eating. He had a bite, maybe two, yet he was on his second cup of tea already.

,,I suppose today." Alfie said and Finn let out a sound of disagreement.

,,Finn, Alfie is a busy man." Ada tried to calm down Finn, who looked like he was about to cry. 

It was no wonder though, John's kids didn't usually want to play with Finn at all. They were wilder than Finn. Fuck, they were barely home. John, 90% of the time had no idea where his 4 offsprings are.

But who could blame him? Having four boys who are as wild as wolves was hard for both parents, not to mention John was alone until now. He also is a businessman sort-of and has barely any time for himself and his wife.

When the door opened and the four kids came, as if the thought of them summoned them all, Goliath was more than confused. They haven't been home ever since the 24th so he didn't know who they are and John quite frankly didn't give a fuck.

Esme on the other hand...

,,Where were you?!" Esme shouted at them and the four boys, 5 and 6 years olds, all covered themselves. She stood up and decided to run them a bath, not even eating her own food. 

,,You're one hell of a dad, John." Ada said, rubbing Karl's hand in a loving way and eating with the other as she held him near her chest.

,,Fuck as if it were my fault." John said, abruptly standing up and leaving the kitchen, not forgetting to close the bathroom door with a bang. 

The rest of the meal was silent, this time it was the uncomfortable silence and everyone left the kitchen, except for Arthur, Thomas and Alfie.

The air was thick but less thicker than when the whole family was here. Alfie was doing the dishes, Tommy was drinking tea and Arthur was sitting silently, one hand under his chin and was lost in some deep-looking thought.

•••

Lunch came sooner than expected, with the whole house silent except the six kids that were now outside and playing with what was left of the snow and with Esme and John's loud arguing, Alfie was glad to be leaving. 

Saying his goodbyes to everyone was easier than he expected it to be and deep down Alfie knew he'll miss Polly and Ada a lot. Ada of course, promised to stay in touch and so did he. Polly on the other hand accepted a soft kiss on the cheek and spoke no words except "have a safe trip, Solomons". 

At least she dropped the "Mr." Solomons bullshit.

Thomas and Finn decided to walk them to the train station, but it was Finn's idea when he saw Goliath leaving. John's kids once again weren't anywhere to find and at this point, Thomas couldn't give less of a fuck.

When they came to the train station, they spotted Freddie Thorne with a ticket in his hand, anxiously waiting for a train. Thomas went to him meanwhile Alfie and Goliath rushed to buy a ticket. 

Finn was busy with a stick he found, fighting a bench which was empty. He was rather disappointed when the bench didn't fight back.

A train came far too soon and Alfie barely got to say goodbye before they were forced to get inside. Goliath and Finn's goodbye was far more dramatic than it needed to be, but they just seemed to get on so well that it wasn't weird for them to be that sad.

Stepping into the train, Alfie spared a glance to Thomas, who was looking at him as well and without anything else, he and Goliath went to sit down. 

It was no secret that Alfie Solomons absolutely hated Birmingham and everything about it, but maybe, just maybe, it wasn't as bad of a town as he thought it was.

The people were unusually welcoming and the whole place just seemed better in a way than London. Of course, the smoggy air and dirty streets were no good, but in a way had their charm — Alfie supposed.

The heating in the train was thankfully turned on, so they could pull off their coats and sit more comfortably and still warm. The weather in Birmingham was way cooler than in London and that was something Alfie liked about the city.

Maybe it rained a lot, sure, but it wasn't always freezing in there.

Pulling out yesterday's paper that he didn't get a chance to read, he opened it and found more rumours about Kimber. None of them were ture, but some of them were so absurd, Alfie couldn't help but think about them as he would of an attempt at comedy. 

Goliath was soon leaning his head onto Alfie's shoulder, very tired the kid was, and not even ten minutes later he fell asleep. Alfie simply continued reading, until he became bored of it and started staring at the window. 

Everything was covered in snow and Alfie couldn't help himself but appreciate the art Mother Nature created. Undoubtedly in London, the snow won't be as nice-looking as it is now, but Goliath will want to play in it anyway because that's just the way kids are.

An hour-or-so later, Alfie woke Goliath up and they got out of the train together, Alfie yet again holding his nephew's hand in a protective way as they walked through the streets of London.

Many unknown people wished them a happy holiday and one thing they could do was smile politely and wish them a happy holiday too.

Coming into his house and locking the door was something Alfie couldn't wait to do. Even if Birmingham was colder, didn't mean that London wasn't cold at all. 

Walking into the house with far too many clocks and paintings on the walls, he closed the door after Goliath stepped in too, and went straight for the living room where the fireplace was.

,,Let's bake some bread and read, shall we?" Alfie suggested and Goliath nodded excitedly, already going to grab his new apron that he got from Alfie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know that with Martha, John's had 2 girls and 2 boys. But I thought it would be better if he had four boys and we'll see how his marriage with Esme goes and maybe we will see a girl or two or three too.


	4. The Jew That Wanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a lot happening. Goliath runs away, Alfie is insufferable but a good friend™ and everyone is just being themselves basically. We also have some Alfie/Tommy moments, where the boys are just.. Well. Oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good, I felt like it was, I really did.

_March 13th, 1920_   
_Birmingham, England_

,,Tommy. There's a letter for you!" Ada exclaimed, giving Tommy a piece of paper and he acknowledged it by nodding and staring at the book he was writing into. 

,,Is Grace at the pub? I've got some things to say to her." Tommy asked, taking a long huff from his cigarette. 

,,Ask Arthur." Ada said almost sternly and went out of Tommy's office. She sat down next to Esme who was now fully in the family business, but not in a higher position than Polly or Ada. 

Speaking of Polly, who was God-knows-where, they still had fights about the night Freddie was locked up. She and Tommy. Ada didn't even care anymore, she was simply happy that her husband was no longer in jail. Polly on the other hand refused to believe it wasn't him to put Freddie into prison. 

Things have changed over the last few months. A deal they've done with an Italian named Sabini earned them a license to own their own betting stand. The Italian was apparently slightly involved with Kimber, who had left his property to him shall he perish away.

Polly always wanted for them to be a legal company, so that they wouldn't be in constant danger and despite the fact that she was pretty upset with Tommy wasn't kept a secret, she still hugged him and thanked him for listening to her.

They were one step closer to being legal.

Two days after this however, Pol was back to being her usual self, but even more snappy than usual. Something most certainly must've happened, otherwise it would be just Tommy she'd snap at. Not Ada, not John, not Arthur and definitely not Finn. 

The days proved themselves to only be getting worse and worse it seemed.

Polly's behavior made more sense in 10 seconds when on this one wonderful day, well, wonderful is a strong word, Tommy stepped into their kitchen only to find his good-for-nothing father sitting there as if he owned the place.

,,Get out." Tommy said, eyes burning a hole in Arthur Sr.'s chest. 

,,Son!" His father stood up from the chair and went to hug him, but Tommy took his hat off and refused to let his father step closer.

,,I said get out." Tommy repeated himself and John stiffened. There's not a soul in Birmingham which doesn't know that making Tommy Shelby repeat himself is a one-way ticket to the Grim Reaper's arms.

,,I'm a changed man, son!" Arthur Sr. threw his hands up as if to make his point seem more believable, but it just wasn't believable in Tommy's eyes no matter how many times he tries to say it.

,,This family needed you ten years ago." Tommy said, not bothered by his father's liar tendencies anymore. He was used to it.

,,Well, I'm a guest of the head of the family so nothing you says actually matters." Said his father, sitting back down.

Tommy rose an eyebrow in Arthur's direction and John could feel the awkwardness fill the room.

,,God himself spoke to me. Gave me a vision—"

,,Jesus Christ." Polly said, sipping her tea but Tommy didn't even react to the last two sentences spoken.

,,The head of the family, eh?" Tommy let out a dry chuckle.

,,Dad, I — I'm not actually—" Arthur stammered over his words and John simply cut him off.

,,Tommy is the head of the family."

,,And he ordered you to get out, so get out." Finished Polly and Arthur Sr. only laughed.

,,The men are talking, Pollyanna. Why don't you go and swipe the floors, eh?" This comment earned him three glares and Tommy once again, repeated himself while slowly loosing patience.

,,Get out. This family is doing better without you." 

,,Tom—" Arthur tried, but his father stood up and put his coat on.

,,Don't worry about it, son." Arthur Sr. smiled and put his hat on. ,,I won't be somewhere, where I'm not welcome at." 

,,And close the door on your way out. To get the idea of how not welcome you are." Polly said simply, pouring herself more tea.

The door was shut loudly and Finn looked at Arthur, who was glaring daggers at Tommy. If looks could kill, Tommy would be dismemebered and his limbs would be everywhere around this room by the look in Arthur's eyes.

,,He was nothing but polite—" 

,,Fuck off with that." Tommy let out a laugh. ,,You believe him? Yeah?" Tommy glanced at Polly who's lips were in a thin line and she quickly glanced at John who was glaring at Arthur.

,,Go after him, if you believe him." Tommy said, grabbing the pack of cigarettes and quickly got out of the house. 

Even from a good distance he could hear the shouting from their house, but there was no way he was going to fix that issue now. He needed to be calm and so he decided that maybe the stables will provide a great distraction.

What he didn't expect to find, better said who he didn't expect to find, was Alfie Solomons, with his uncle Charlie and Curly talking about horses. 

There was no Goliath in sight, but what was in sight was a tiny pup that was sniffing everything in curiosity. Curly of course had to cuddle him, otherwise he wouldn't forgive himself and the dirt on his shirt didn't seem to be a problem to him.

The last few days were rainy and cold, so there wasn't a bit of ground that wasn't wet. The fact that Alfie even stepped in here was a surprise, as the Jew not once complained about the dirty streets of Birmingham.

,,Alfie." Tommy said in a greeting with an amused expression.

,,Tommy." Alfie said and a smile took over his face.

,,Business?" The question was simple, completely simple. He could answer with a yes or no. But this is Alfie and after this question Tommy received a long monologue about Alfie's travels.

,,Nah I came to visit since my last letter to you has gone unanswered, mate." Not receiving a response, Alfie continued. ,,I been traveling a lot, yeah. America and all those Slavic countries, Czech Republic is wonderful and Slovakia has one of the most beautiful hills and women I've ever seen, mate! Really nice, they are!" 

,,What about Italy? Been there?" Tommy asked, but he wasn't all that interested. He just wanted to brush off the fact he completely forgot about the letter.

,,No, no." Alfie's brows turned into a frown. ,,Might have to do that some other time, I've been gone for a month an' a half, but you'd know that if you only read the letters, mate." Alfie held his walking stick firmly.

It looked new, it was even polished, had some flower patterns that reminisced a mandala. Alfie noticed Tommy's curious eyes and looked down at it too.

,,Got this nice thing from this Slovakian woman! Cheap it was, too! But   
does bloody wonders to me leg. Not jus' some fuckin' cheap cane, no no." Alfie almost sounded proud, and Tommy wouldn't put it past him. 

,,Now, gentlemen, since I've confirmed that I have only been ignored and very rudely so, and Thomas is still alive, I will take my leave. Nice horses by the way, but I can't ride them with this bloody thing, now can I?" Alfie tapped his leg slightly and turned around, heading to the train station without any further words.

Alfie Solomons is a ridiculous man.

•••

Sitting in his office, Tommy looks at the unopened letter and sighs. 

Ripping the package apart, he takes out the paper and reads.

**Dear Thomas,**

**I must announce that I will not be in contact as much as I used to. I am planning a trip to America and will be going to Europe straight after. Have to get some new air into these old lungs, don't I?**   
**Be safe and sound, Shelby.**

**Signed, The Wandering Jew.**

Tommy puts the letter into his drawer right next to his gun and sighs in annoyance.

He and Alfie have been writing letters to each other ever since John had his wedding. Maybe he didn't write to him as much as Ada did, but it was still a lot of paper wasted on useless things. God knows what Solomons and Ada have to talk about anyway.

He's a soldier and owns some bakery in London. How that concerns Ada, Tommy doesn't understand at all. Maybe they don't talk business. Maybe they're friends, who knows?

Maybe Solomons fancies Ada. 

Tommy's face reddens and his fists form into a tight ball.

Solomons is nice, sure. But even Freddie is a better match for her than him. If this means that Solomons won't get his sister, Freddie will have to get rid of his communist status permanently.

And he could do it, he really could. But inspector Campbell, who's a big cunt and is after Tommy's neck, won't let that happen. He wants Thorne and him as if they were the Crown Jewels of England.

The man also fancies Grace, so maybe some negotiation could happen there. Tommy thinks Grace is beautiful, sure. But when he thinks of Greta, his heart breaks and he can't look at any woman the same way as he looked at her before death took her.

Looks like this Solomons issue won't be solved anytime soon. Campbell doesn't seem like the type of a man that thinks with his cock. All Tommy can do for now is hope that he's wrong about Solomons, but he usually isn't wrong about anything. 

Alfie is a friend, but so is Freddie and look at them.

He and Freddie were best friends since primary school, doing everything together and now they're on two opposite sides because of fucking politics and because he fucked his sister. What the fuck has the world gone to?

Thinking of Freddie, his jaw clenches. The bastard left to work in London and is only coming back on the weekends. Poor Ada has to raise Karl basically alone and Freddie's arguement is that he needs to support them. 

Tommy rubs his face and looks around himself. He's all alone in his office, he has no one that will talk to him after hours about useful bullshit, but will make his face lighten up.

Business first, affection second. 

He sighs as he picks up his telephone and waits for an answer.

,,Lizzie?" 

•••

Small Heath is slowly getting warmer and warmer, but the smoke always remains. Walking on the street, people fucking around the street, mostly drunks, greet him and he greets some back, some only get a puff of smoke from him. He has no need to stop smoking for a simple greeting.

A week has gone by like nothing, since their father came back, and Arthur is sitting in the living room, literally drowning in a bottle of whiskey. The mad bastard just tried to kill himself on a fucking skipping rope an hour ago and now he drinks on it. _Fucking wonderful._

,,Tommy." Arthur rasps and Tommy wishes nothing but to escape this conversation. But this is his brother, and brothers must stay close. 

Tommy sits next to Arthur and takes the bottle from him to avoid a potential poisoning. Arthur does grunt about it, but no words of protest happen there. 

,,I'm sorry." Arthur once again manages to get out of himself, before closing his mouth and staring at Tommy, waiting for a reaction. All Tommy can see is guilt and sorrow, nothing else to see there really. Of course he sees the red corners of his eyes — actually his whole eyes are red and Tommy just sighs, not knowing what to say.

Anything he says to Arthur right now, will be forgotten by morning. Therefore it's completely pointless to try and lecture him at this very moment. With a long sigh, Tommy stands up and glances at the clock on the wall.

Well, Arthur will sleep throughout the night whether he takes him to his room now or later. He knows that his father left Birmingham today, with money that Arthur stole from The Garrison and their own vault. He also knows that it's not Arthur's fault, because his father can truly be persuasive. 

Tommy knows that from experience.

The front door slams open suddenly and Tommy is almost sure he'll find his father there. He doesn't want to deal with this right now. He doesn't want to see that bastard ever again. But he has to look.

He even loads his gun, just in case he needs to shoot his father. He looks and sees two figures, children. Just by the frame of them, as there isn't a single light lit in the hallway, he knows that..

There stands Finn with... Goliath.

_Fucking hell._

•••

The very next morning, Tommy contacted Alfie's office to find out that no one is present in it, which is an issue of it's own because what the fuck is he supposed to do now? He could wait, as it is only 6, but what is the point of that?

Finn and Goliath are still in his room and Finn is sure he's about to get some pretty long lecture from aunt Pol, which he indeed is. It's no wonder, God knows what time it was when he came home? 

Polly's thing or rather a talent, is waking up at 5:30 sharp, everyday, without an alarm clock or anything at all telling her that it's time to wake up. So when Tommy does call, she's already in the kitchen making tea for herself and him.

,,Thomas." She says, placing down a tea cup which is made from gorgeous light blue porcelain. They could sell it and have food for a week or two. But they're not going to do that because it's the last thing his mother bought for the household and no one is ready to let go.

Tommy only looks at her, not quite sure he feels like speaking. He just wants to send Goliath home, get it over with and be on his way to see men bet on horses and go to the stables for an hour or two. Instead he's stuck here for God knows how long, because if Alfie doesn't get his nephew back, hell will be a fucking safe space. For everyone.

The telephone starts ringing as soon as Polly opens her mouth to speak again and Tommy shoots up from the chair, and goes to pick it up. By picking it up, we mean almost throwing the telephone off of it's place because of how upset he is at this moment.

On the other line, there is a second or two of silence, before a shaking voice speaks : 

,,H — Hello Mr. Shelby, I," The man, whoever he was swallowed audibly ,,I wanted to make sure Mr. Solomons's nephew is with you?" 

,,Who is speaking?"

,,My name's Isaac, Isaac Itskowitz, sir. I — I am Mr. Solomons's employee." The man, Isaac said and Tommy hummed, taking this information in. He glanced at Polly, who seemed very much interested into her tea leaves and didn't even pay attention to the call. Surprising.

She usually does care about such things, but apparently not today.

,,Is Mr. Solomons with you?" 

Polly's head shot up at this, but Tommy didn't notice as his back was turned back from her.

,,N — No, sir." The man swallowed again and Tommy decided that he isn't fucking around with people he doesn't know. He doesn't need to be responsible for Goliath Solomons's kidnapping if this Isaac person isn't who he says he is.

,,Contact me when Solomons is in his office. You have the number and he knows it by memory." Tommy hung up and went back into the kitchen, where Polly decided to not ask. 

Obviously, she knew about Goliath somehow getting here. They weren't about to figure out how, they have to figure out how to get him back if Alfie decides to be an asshole and not pick up his phone.

When Finn camme inside of the kitchen with Goliath, both had guilt written all over their faces and Tommy wondered if this was somehow Finn's idea. Or maybe Goliath had enough of Alfie's ramblings, who knows.

,,Finn." Polly said and the boy knew what was coming. Tommy found himself offering bread to Goliath who refused it and went to sit in the corner. 

Meanwhile Finn had encountered the worst scolding in his life on the hallway next to the kitchen. Goliath already seemed scared without the yelling, they didn't need to make it worse.

,,How dare you go outside at night. Where even were you? You were supposed to help Charlie at the stables!" The disturbing thing about Polly Gray is that she can yell with a perfectly calm face. She barely moves a muscle on her face, but her voice will make one shiver in fear.

Finn explained that he was at the stables and that he did help uncle Charlie, but Charlie has left and Finn had to stay with Curly who fell asleep and he got bored. He went to walk by the canal, when he noticed a tiny boat pulling in with Goliath on board. He was confused and asked, but Goliath wouldn't tell him what happened.

Finn didn't know what to do, so he simply took Goliath home and thought the issue would be solved. Polly shook her head at this, but didn't continue scolding him. Finn and she came back to the kitchen, where Polly couldn't help herself and talked to Goliath in hushed tone. 

Breakfast went on and the whole house awoke. Some came to the kitchen with complaints of everyone being too loud, some with blank faces and the word 'sleep' rubbed all over them. Much to everyone's surprise, John's kids were home, safe and sound. 

Esme was a blessing to John it seemed and no one could say otherwise without lying.

The four boys, Jonathan, Bartley, Lash and Booker were sitting next to still guilty-looking Finn and a very silent Goliath. Polly was shooting the two boys worried looks constantly, Lord knows what the boy told her. None of Tommy's business, he just needs to get the kid out of Birmingham.

Half past seven, Tommy decides that maybe Alfie is in his fucking office already, of course if the Jewish man doesn't come around when he decides to and sighing, Tommy goes to the telephone again.

,,Yes?" Comes a raspy, angered voice after 3 dials, and Tommy sighs in relief. 

,,Morning, Alfie." 

,,It is. Now get on with whatever you want to say, mate. Because I have a situation going—"

,,Goliath's here." 

,,He's fuckin' what?" Alfie barks, not surprised, angry.

,,He's here — Wait Alfie — No we didn't fuckin' kidnap him — Finn!"

Tommy calls out to him and explains quickly that Goliath doesn't seem to be in a mood to talk, hence why he called Finn to tell the tale.

,,Hello, uncle Alfie." 

Uncle Alfie? Where the fuck did Finn get that from?

Tommy waits for a several minutes, before Finn hangs the phone up and tells Tommy that Alfie is going to come in the evening. Tommy simply nods, before going to dress appropriately and leaving the house.

The weather today is slightly better than the last few days have been. The Sun seems like it's going to come out today, even. Tommy walks fast, just wanting to be around his horses for a while. 

He has two new gorgeous stallions and a gorgeous mare as well. He does hope to breed one of the stallions with the mare, because he does want a race horse for future business plans. His uncle, Charlie, has no trouble making that happen but for some reason, they're waiting.

For what they're waiting, they don't know. It just doesn't feel like a good time to breed the horses yet. 

The mare, with a blonde mane, glanced at him and hoped to receive a treat. But when no treat came, she suddenly found the walls of the stable more interesting. 

Tommy couldn't even begin to say how intelligent the horse was, because it wasn't a describable amount.  
She was easy to train, easy to feed and she is more perceptive than any other horse Tommy's ever had.   
He did adore the horse, he really did.

Soon, Curly and Charlie came through the stable door with whiskey in hand and they greeted Tommy, not even surprised to see him there. They offered him the whiskey but he declined it and went to his stallions, who were as impatient to see him as always. 

Spending half of the day showed to be no problem for Tommy at all. 

He caught up with Charlie properly, Curly was keeping watch on other horses, while Tommy fixated himself on the three new ones and trained each for an hour. He didn't even realize how quickly the hours went by, before Finn decided to come there after school with Goliath and Bartley.  
They played with the mare before they got bored of it and decided to have a jumping competition in a pile of hay that way lying nearby. 

All three boys looked like they bathed in dirt, so coming home and taking an actual water bath was necessary for all of them. Goliath seemed shy about it, but Ada reassured him that there was nothing to be shy about. They offered, so he shouldn't be bothered about it.

Tommy was surprised that with Alfie as his uncle the boy is so polite. Sure, Alfie can be polite when he wants to. But that doesn't happen a lot, from what Tommy knows. Maybe the boy got it from his father and mother while they were still alive.

•••

Evening came by quick. It was 5 PM when they came home anyway, but Tommy still had to run to the betting shop and see what's going on there. 

The sun was still up at 7, shining proudly on the people from Birmingham and Tommy couldn't help but take one appreciative glance at it. It would be a nice painting to hang up in the bathroom, perhaps. 

When he came home, he wasn't surprised to see Alfie Solomons in their living room, six kids around him as he tells them a story about some pikey in the war, who had longer hair than many Jewish women (who apparently can have long, gorgeous, curly hair). 

Yeah, Tommy remembers that guy. He's refused to cut the hair off and the men just decided that fuck it, he can die for all they care.

And he did.

The kids were in pure awe, staring at the Jew as if he were some story-teller, which Alfie could honestly pass as.

But Alfie was far from a story-teller. Apparently he bakes. Has a bakery in Camden Town or something of the sorts. Tommy doesn't know, it's not like he and Alfie could ever do business together, so quite frankly, Tommy doesn't care.

They're just old friends, sometimes.

Tommy leaned against the door frame and listened to Alfie telling the story in the most dramatic way possible. Hell, he even did the voices and his arms were moving around — probably on their own — and the kids were eating up all of the things he told them.

Alfie acknowledged Tommy's presence, but said nothing. Instead, he continued explaining with one hand still moving around, while the other pat the sofa he was sitting on in an invitation. For some reason, Tommy did come and sat down.

•••

Bringing tea into the living room, Tommy heard and saw Alfie speaking about the dog — Cyril — in a rather fond way. He was of course, using his hands to show how tiny Cyril is, how wide he is, how long his tail is, and so on.

,,Yeah an' he's such a cuddly boy, he is! He comes to me at night, from his tiny bed right next to mine, right, and starts whimpering until I wake up and take him in! Ah, he's such a child it's not even normal, yeah." Alfie sighs, glancing at Tommy appreciative of the brought tea. 

Each kid got a cup too, as they sat on a carpet from fake fur that couldn't have been very comfortable. Or warm. 

Of course, a lit fireplace was providing warmth and all, but it wasn't enough for kids who spent the whople day outside playing and bathing in dirt. The trio still had their hair wet, which must've been causing them to shiver occasionally. 

Alfie just went on with the speaking and Tommy began to look him up and down in the hope of finding a turn-off button or a switch, or something — anything. Alfie didn't seem to notice the eyes on him, and if he did, he didn't say anything and continued talking. So Tommy continued looking. 

Soon, the kids' teacups were empty and they were quite obviously tired, so Tommy got Esme to bring them all upstairs, Finn and Goliath too this time. There were protests, and of course there were. Alfie knew how to tell stories and children loved stories. 

_The man, if he'll be a father one day, will be great at making his children fall asleep._

•••

Tommy and Alfie sat there for an hour, or two, in complete silence. Well, except a sentence which consisted of Alfie asking (more like telling Tommy)about borrowing a book that was sitting on the coffee table next to the sofa.

They were still sitting next to each other, but now Alfie was occupied and Tommy was not. The silence was pleasant and the only thing that could be heard was the cracking of the fireplace, which was slowly but surely dying down.

Standing up, Tommy went to put a log into it and it seemed Alfie noticed because he obviously couldn't help himself but say : 

,,Yeah mate, thanks for doin' that. I thought I'd have to put it there on me own since you were lost in another fuckin' dimension, right, and with me old man bones it ain't doin' any good to kneel down like that." 

Tommy didn't reply, but he did chuckle lightly and sat back down next to Alfie. Their knees were touching, Tommy noticed, and if Alfie did too, he didn't do anything to change it. 

In fact, neither of them moved away until, after what could've been half an hour later, Alfie snapped the book shut and yawned.

,,Mate, I'm pretty damn tired, so if you wouldn't mind, I'll put my feet up onto this bloody sofa and probably fall off of it later when I'm asleep, yeah?" 

Tommy's stomach had this feeling in it, that he couldn't quite place and he simply nodded, still quite absentminded.

,,Well, Thomas, unless you want my head in your lap I suggest you move." 

The feeling only worsened and when Tommy stood up, he decided that the sofa isn't the best place for sleeping. Not for a man who constantly complains about, well, everything.

,,Do you want a blanket?" Tommy suggested and Alfie fucking grinned at him.

,,That'd be lovely, yeah." The grin was a grin of clear amusement and Tommy hated the grin so fucking much he could beat it out of Alfie's face.

After he though of being in a fight with Alfie, his stomach made this twist and he's decided that something he ate today must've fucked him up. If only he did eat today. . . Yeah, that was it. He doesn't eat enough, probably.

Glancing at his bed, he decided that fuck Alfie, he's not someone else's maid. If Alfie wants a blanket, he shall get it on his own. Tommy did walk back to Alfie and did announce that if he wants a cover, he should come and grab it.

,,Not your fuckin' maid." 

,,Never said you are, did I?" Alfie said in a high tone, grabbing his cane and standing up. 

Tommy didn't need to lead the way, Alfie knew the way to his bedroom. When Alfie began to take his boots off, Tommy wanted to be confused as if he didn't expect it, wanted to tell him to get the fuck off, but he did know Alfie wasn't moving from his bed anytime soon. 

Saying nothing, Tommy stripped into his undershirt and left his pants on. He climbed over Alfie (with great difficulty and one stab in the ribs by an elbow)and lied down. He grabbed a blanket, covered himself with it and shifted so that Alfie could grab his comforter, which he did.

They were silent and a few, perhaps fifteen, minutes after, he heard soft snores coming from Alfie.

He was asleep soon as well, despite his head begging him to not fall asleep. He knew the nightmares would return and he knew that he wasn't to take any chances of sleeping more than 2 proper hours. Right now, his head was killing him for the decision of falling asleep. It was saying all kinds of things to his head that weren't exactly pleasant, but he couldn't bring himself to care at all.

•••

Waking up and seeing Alfie Solomons right next to him, Tommy sighed and looked around. There was. . Sun outside and he realized that he slept through the night. Well, he did not expect that to happen, but he surely wasn't complaining. 

Alfie woke up half an hour later and groaned as soon as he sat up, muttering something about his back. He tried to crack it to no avail and glanced at Tommy, who he thought was sleeping but wasn't. Tommy had a staring competition with the ceiling it seemed, but he was just thinking. Well, Alfie didn't know that because he quite frankly didn't care about what's going on in Tommy's head.

The morning was filled with children being far too loud for their own good, Polly serving breakfast and Ada constantly having to nurse Karl since he wouldn't stop crying. Ada mentioned that Freddie will come visit today and it reminded Tommy of when Freddie was in prison.

Ada wouldn't eat, Polly would scowl whenever he came into the room and from what Tommy's heard, Karl wouldn't stop crying. Something about when the mother is nervous, so will be the child or something along those lines. Tommy didn't understand, but he had no child to understand, so that was good wasn't it?

Tommy didn't eat, even though Alfie told him that this isn't good for him. Even when Ada mentioned he looks thinner. Even when John called him a fucking skeleton of a man. Even when Arthur offered him a piece of toast which was cut up as if Tommy were a fucking child, he didn't eat.

But when Polly told him he's acting like a child, that was it.

Tommy stood up from the chair, went out of the kitchen and slammed the door to his room shut. 

When Alfie came knocking onto his door, around ten minutes later, Tommy didn't want to open it but Alfie threatened to break the door down and they both knew Alfie doesn't make empty threats. 

Tommy opened the door and Alfie came to the bed, sat down and Tommy noticed that he has a plate in his hand. At that moment, Tommy knew :   
Eating was inevitable.

,,So this fuckin' not eatin', not sleepin', fuckin' runnin' around thing ain't doing you good, mate. Not at all. And then you decide that even with your persuasive woman of an aunt you still won't fuckin' eat, yeah?" Tommy dare not breath and to even think of speaking and interrupting Alfie's monologue felt like a death wish. 

,,So what we're gonna do is, you'll eat a half of this plate, right. I will eat the other, and we'll say you ate it all because I personally promised to get rid of a horse or two." Tommy visibly stiffened and Alfie only laughed. ,,I wouldn't do that." 

Wouldn't he?

•••

When Alfie and Tommy came to the kitchen with an empty plate, Ada's smile widened and she shot a glance towards Alfie, who nodded. Hell, they have their own silent language. 

Polly's lips were in a thin line as she sipped her tea, the comment was in her eyes — she didn't even have to say it again. _You're a fucking child, Thomas._

When Alfie announced his and Goliath's departure, Finn and even Lash and Bartley weren't pleased with the departure of their new friend. Well, Goliath only laughed and said that he's only an hour a train ride away, but Alfie slapped the back of his head lightly and the boy once again sighed and said sorry.

Oh, the apologizing when Goliath spotted Alfie in their doorstep — Tommy was filled in at breakfast — was very loud and clear, for the whole house to hear it. The boy was sorry and Alfie was too, for leaving him with one of his men that wasn't Ollie. 

The train station was crowded, people were leaving and coming, they were loud and Tommy just wanted to sit in his chair and smoke until his lungs give out. Grabbing his cigarettes, he put one into his mouth and let the cancer stick fill his lungs.

Alfie didn't even say anything this time, just let Tommy do it. Not that Tommy needed Alfie's permission, but he was polite and he did care about other people's health to a certain extent. Goliath said his goodbye to Tommy and went onto the train. 

Tommy and Alfie shook hands.

,,Until next time, Thomas." 

,,Until next time." 

•••

When Tommy read about an explosion that has killed a bakery worker two days later, he wasn't even surprised. Some gas leak apparently, but Tommy knew better. _Way_ better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is back, for me a new one too, so I will use some time to adjust to a schedule which consists of around 4 hours of traveling each day. I hope this schedule change and new friends won't affect my productivity too much. Have a wonderful day!


	5. The Night We Danced Through (In Two Ways)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to caption this, may have rushed it a bit but hey — I wanted it this way, so it's this way.

_July 15, 1920_

_Birmingham, England_

In April, Spanish flu has been defeated and a cure has been invented. Finally. 

Tommy barely had time to reflect on it, he didn't think about it, didn't speak about it and didn't care for it. He said if he gets it, he gets it.

Polly, of course was constantly on edge, especially in April where the numbers doubled in England, but in the end, there was around 230,000 deaths but not in Birmingham. Birmingham barely had any infected and they had no deaths. 

Even when his fellow Birmingham people were all around the city, for example at pubs, there were not many times where the plague was confirmed. There were celebrations with a bigger amount of people sometimes, but it seemed that the plague just wasn't interested into infecting anyone in here.

London on the other hand, was messed up. Tommy was quite honestly glad that Alfie didn't spend that much time in there before March. After March 17, travelling was prohibited and you could barely get out of the city. 

It wasn't Alfie himself that Thomas cared for. Not at all. It was Finn's constant worry about Goliath and his constant questions about when he can see them again. 

After March, Alfie didn't travel at all (just because he couldn't, if he could, that crazy Jewish man would travel the whole fucking Europe and most certainly Asia) and only sent letters, which each had a special section for Finn from Goliath. Each letter Tommy got, he was afraid that the kid would get it and he'd have to tell Finn his friend might not make it through.

There was a time where Goliath caught a cold and Tommy almost thought that it was over, but it seemed like the grim reaper was merciful that week and it was, in fact, just a cold and not the Flu itself.

Since summer is around and the children are free, Alfie is expected to come to Birmingham with Goliath tonight, spend a night in a motel and then come down to the Shelby household so that the two friends could do some mischief. Well, that was the original plan, but it didn't work out for Finn, at all.

So Alfie is yet again allowed to spend a week at the Shelby household with Goliath and Tommy doesn't know if that makes him happy or not. Alfie is an amazing company, that's for sure but he has these weird moments where he isn't quite himself and those moments can be quite unsettling.

•••

It was late in the evening when Alfie came to Birmingham, there was no doubt of that. The Sun was still up, sure, but it always is in summer, innit. Goliath was clinging onto Alfie's hand when Tommy saw them arrive and Finn ran up to Goliath, hugging him as if his life depended on it.

The lad had been lonely, that's for sure. John's boys got tired of him pretty easily, after two weeks or-so. Which is a pity because Finn doesn't really have that many friends, though he is becoming a good friend of Isaiah Jesus, who is Tommy's friend Jeremiah's son.

Jeremiah isn't a new Peaky, he just uses a lot of the time they're on any business trips to pray. He's the pastor of the Peaky Blinders, who is usually active when something very shitty happens. He was there when Kimber was shot, he was next to Tommy when IRA came for him and prayed as much as was humanly possible.

Isaiah is a kid, a year older than Finn and they go to the same school, but Isaiah had a gap year so they go to the same class. Apparently, his speech wasn't developed properly (he couldn't say the letter r) so they needed to keep him for a year more. Well, it was worth it as he now can, indeed, say the letter r.

Tommy went to shake Alfie's hand, but Alfie pulled him into a hug that Tommy found himself uncharacteristically melting into. The hugs went on for a long while, but when Alfie let go he glanced into Tommy's eyes with this weird sort of kindness in his own. . . Tommy couldn't quite place it.

,,I baked bread." So that was the first thing Alfie says after not seeing Tommy for four months. 

That he baked bread. 

,,Alfie!" Finn ran up to the man, separating him and Tommy, and hugged him in a hug that was strong on Finn's side. Alfie of course didn't feel as much of the hug, but he wouldn't tell the poor boy that.

After this touching (and very very dramatic) meeting, they took off and went to the Shelby household.

Finn was telling Goliath about a new horse that Tommy got, while munching on the bread and Goliath listened with great interest, before telling a story about how he got into a fist fight at school. To this, Tommy listened as well because Alfie didn't really talk over Goliath as much as he often does talk over anyone else.

Walking into the chaos the Shelby family was and seeing the not-so-surprised faces was doing wanders to Alfie's poor heart probably. 

From what Tommy's gathered of him so far, Alfie liked to entertain. He liked to surprise people, he liked to confuse people, he likes to make fun of people (Arthur) and he liked doing a lot more, surely. Tommy just doesn't know that.

Coughing, Tommy sat down at the table while Alfie went to greet Ada and Polly (who still doesn't like him). 

Arthur wasn't pleased that Alfie was present either, not at all. He didn't want to see John's eyes that shone like fucking stars when he glanced at the Jew, because he could not handle this shit, he really couldn't. 

Esme decided it to be a good idea for her to give John cooking lessons, so their kitchen was a whole mess, since John's boys insisted on helping. And John himself was no Picasso of cooking either. 

Arthur spent more and more nights at the Garisson, mostly because Grace worked there. To say he didn't want to shag the life out of her would be a lie. She was a beautiful woman, blonde hair, gorgeous ocean eyes, but nothing special about her in Tommy's eyes. Arthur on the other hand seemed to be in a serious need of glasses.

That woman is reserved for Campbell, who is still lost in a belief that Tommy wants her — which is so fucking far away from the truth, that the title 'lie' is too good for it. Tommy's heart beats for no one at this moment and he'd very much like to keep it that way.

Of course, Greta comes into his head every now and then, especially when he can't sleep at night. When the showels just don't stay quiet, when they constantly beat against the wall. When the voices decide to burn into his eyes and make him want to cry, cry as bad as he is able to. That's when she's there, next to him. Telling him to come to her, that they can be together forever.

And there were nights when he considered it—

Something slams against Tommy's head and he glares at the perpetrator of this crime, only to find Ada with an annoyed expression, papers in hand, staring at him from up and down trying to calculate something. God knows what.

,,We were asking if there is another meeting today or not." Polly says, standing next to the window, puffing a bit of smoke from her mouth. Cigar lit in hand, she looks like the baddest bitch that exists on this fucked planet. Those are Alfie's thoughts, not Tommy's. Tommy's lost in his own world it would seem.

,,No, no meeting today." Tommy said, glancing at Alfie before avoiding his eyes. The window was very appealing and Tommy stood up, grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and glanced at Alfie, who was also looking at him sharply. 

Tommy put the cigarettes back and went straight out of the room to the corridors. He yelled out after Finn, telling him that if he's going to the stables and that he can join. Finn immediately got the idea and grabbed Goliath by the wrist and on they went. 

Polly wasn't happy that Finn would be outside so late, but it was summer and Tommy was there, so she didn't say much about it. Except 'be careful' which went by unnoticed because Finn was telling Goliath all about the horses they're going to see.

Alfie didn't go after him. He and Ada were going out for late dinner and Tommy can die from starvation if he wants to. Seems like dying is always the goal of the gypsy, so maybe it should be granted sooner than later.

•••

Tommy was alone in the stables, when he heard a cane tapping sound and he turned around to see the Jew smirking at him. No words were coming from him, which was unusual, and Tommy wasn't sure what was happening. He didn't like the feeling and he most importantly didn't like the way the cane sounded.

It reminded him of the shovels. The shovels that keep him up at the nights which he spends alone. Not that these make any difference. There is still a great amount of them, but there are some where his bed is accompanied by a beautiful woman, or two. 

The only problem with the women is that they don't stop the shovels as well as a person Tommy knows. He won't admit who he means, he really won't.

Maybe (hopefully) the shovels will decide to stop again tonight.

Opium and other medicine that Tommy takes isn't doing any wonders either which is a pity and Tommy doesn't understand why. Maybe he's overused them and they won't work anymore. Maybe, hopefully not, he'll have to get something stronger. Way stronger.

,,Now this is a beautiful horse, innit?" Alfie commented on the mare, which possessed a mane as black as midnight, and a skin as white as snow. There weren't many horses that were bred 'imperfectly' to a point where their mane doesn't match their skin. 

People didn't like them, hence why this mare's ribs were clearer to see than Tommy's cheekbones and her mane was unkept and far too long. Apparently, Tommy was just about to take care of that, when he noticed how uncomfortable the horse actually is. 

Tommy glanced at Alfie who just stood near two stallions, petting one of them and talking to the other. He did nothing else. So it couldn't have been him, it really couldn't. But maybe.. 

,,Alfie, step out for a minute." 

,,That's fuckin' rude innit, to ask that of a mate who came to check on you?" 

,,Just get the fuck out." 

,,Right." Alfie groaned. The tapping of his cane was loud and Tommy's brain was taking the damage it did to his ears poorly. There was barely any damage to his listening abilities, no. But he flinched every each time that the cane tapped and he couldn't concentrate on the horse.

It wasn't Alfie the horse was uncomfortable about. Something was wrong and Tommy knew that this might be serious. It doesn't have to be — but an uncomfortable horse could easily lead to a disaster. 

And so Tommy checked the horse all over, finding that one of it's hooves wasn't done properly and here the horse was, suffering an infection. 

Tommy knew what he had to do, but he didn't know if he was able to do it. The horse was gorgeous, and he did grow attached to it.

When Curly told him that the horse is not as beautiful as the stallions they have, he may have had an intention of firing him but didn't go through with it. Opinions are to be tolerated, and should not be the reason why someone gets fired from their spot. 

And so Tommy decided to get some time. He slowly walked out of the stables and found Alfie playing with some stray pup, that probably wandered off to here by pure accident. Alfie didn't even notice him, and so Tommy coughed and took out the pack of cigarettes he has in his right pocket.

,,May I ask why exactly I had to step out, mate?" Alfie coughed into his sleeve and Tommy sighed, not answering. He lit a cigarette and placed it into his mouth, avoiding to look into Alfie's eyes, or anywhere at Alfie. 

,,Well you're fuckin' rude, mate. I asked you a question yeah? And the reasonable thing to do would be to answer it, wouldn't it?" This was a rhetoric question and Tommy didn't bother answering yet again. Alfie would probably take this as a personal offense, but who was Tommy to care?

,,I have to shoot a horse, Alfie." Tommy said, putting the cigarette out and sighing. Alfie glanced at him briefly, one hand still petting the pup and the other on his cane, and he probably couldn't help himself but sigh as well. 

,,That's a fuckin' pity innit, it was a nice horse, it was." Alfie hums and Tommy nods, glancing at the Jew briefly before going back into the stables. 

The horse's eyes were sad, pathetically sad because there wasn't anything other that he could do. Pulling the gun out of his pocket, he closed his own eyes and sighed. He wouldn't cry for a horse he wasn't attached to, only that he was attached.

One tear slid down his cheek, which he didn't bother wiping away and he pulled the trigger.

•••

Finn and Goliath were playing with a baby pony when they heard a bang coming from the stables. Finn knew better than to run in there, but Goliath didn't. Goliath knew that his uncle was there too, so it was that he either shot Mr. Thomas or vice versa. Maybe no one shot anybody, but there was definitely a gun fired.

He was just about to run into the stables, when Finn caught up to him and told him no. Going into the stables right now would be a death sentence if there really was someone armed with a gun. Finn was quick to explain that people in Birmingham were mean and didn't care for children or women as much as other men, so if someone was on a killing spree they'd be the perfect target.

Of course, all hell would rise if something was done to Alfie Solomons's nephew and Tommy Shelby's brother, but the killer wouldn't care about that in the moment, would he?

When the stable gate opened and there was only Tommy and Alfie talking, the two boys sighed in relief and ran up to them. From the distance though, they could hear that Alfie was speaking slowly and not as loud as he usually does. 

Something must've happened to Tommy — Finn though, running up to his brother. Finn hugged his torso and Tommy almost didn't hug him back, but the warmth Finn held was very much needed. 

Tommy felt so fucking numb in this very minute, that he couldn't help but let his eyes wander everywhere. His arms were shaking, his breath unsteady and his mind was completely blank. The only one actually grasping onto this was probably Alfie, because the children aren't perceptive in the way he is.

,,Let's go home, yeah?" Alfie asked him soothingly, which Tommy didn't even register and nodded without thinking about what Alfie actually said.

•••

Tommy felt as if he just got shot himself. The horse was so beautiful and so well-trained, yet here he was, in his room alone, knowing that the horse is no longer. 

It touched a deep part of him. A part of him that no one will ever know because he said so. Ada wouldn't tell, he knows she wouldn't. Arthur doesn't know and he'll never know. As for John, he doesn't care about horses or any animals except for dogs. And he most certainly does not remember what happened since he was just a boy who could barely walk.

Tommy grabbed his cigarette pack, lit one of the cancer sticks and smoked. He smoked and smoked until his lungs felt like they're going to fall out of his ribcage and land onto the floor. He smoked until his brain felt fuzzy, until his room consisted of barely any oxygen. 

And he smoked until Alfie came inside of his room and opened the window for him. 

•••

They were sitting in silence, Alfie borrowed a book from Ada and Tommy needed to think. They were both sitting on Tommy's bed, heads against the wall and without any disturbing sounds pulling them out of whatever they were doing.

When Alfie snapped the book shut and looked at Tommy, the gypsy glanced right back at him with pure curiosity. They were looking into each other's eyes and were quite pleased that they didn't feel like they should back up. Either of them. 

This was a competition of who's going to 'chicken out' and it certainly wasn't Tommy. But then again, it certainly isn't Alfie either. 

It was Finn barging into the room.

,,Polly says that this is a personal gift from her to you." Finn said to Alfie, smiling.

He was holding a disc that looked well-used, but it was not dirty or broken. Alfie took the disc and thanked Finn. The words barely caught the young boy, as he ran out of the room slamming the door shut.

Alfie noticed an old gramophone sitting in the corner of Tommy's room and he stood up, with his knees cracking, and went to play the disc. 

Tommy didn't stop him at all, in fact he looked quite interested. 

_Élégie Op. 24 made by Gabriel Fauré_ started playing and Alfie recognized the melody immediately. Tommy did too, and he seemed to relax from what Alfie's noticed.

Alfie stood by the gramophone for some time, his eyes on the disc as it slowly rolled in circles. Tommy wouldn't admit to it, but he'd love to know what was going on in the Jew's head. 

,,Dance with me, Thomas." It wasn't an order. It was a question disguised as an order in the pure lack of confidence. Tommy admired the fact that the Jew even had the guts to say it, but then again Alfie Solomons isn't a coward.

,,Tommy." Tommy whispered, avoiding Alfie's eyes.

,,Tommy." Alfie agreed.

The melody filled the room, it's tone setting the mood to be sorrowful, but not depressive and Alfie believed — no, he knew — that this was exactly what Tommy needed.

And he was right. When he opened his arms in a way that meant he's going to lead, Tommy stood up and seem to decide to let himself be lead for once. 

Tommy placed his hand onto Alfie's broad shoulder, the other into Alfie's hand. Alfie's hand squeezed Tommy's and the other was on Tommy's back, slightly moving in a caress that Tommy probably didn't even register.

Alfie's hand danced on Tommy's back like a ballerina. His fingers tapped against the fabric of his shirt softly a few times and when Tommy's figure and posture changed, Alfie knew that this was helping. 

The melody was still on, the tone was rising as they made soft moves that barely left them any time to think. The moves were all they could both think of and for once, Tommy's mind wasn't wandering all around the place.

Alfie gently pressed Tommy against him and the gypsy didn't even complain, not at all. Couldn't bring himself to. 

The only thing Tommy did, was place his head onto Alfie's shoulder, his arm now touching Alfie's back and let himself be lead. Alfie did smile and he did caress Tommy's thumb with his hand. But he most definitely did not press Tommy even closer. And Tommy most definitely didn't lean into it. 

They danced for a long time, they did. Their hands locked and bodies pressed against the other. Alfie said his name a couple of times and Tommy looked up at him with so much hope in his eyes it physically hurt. 

The gypsy's eyes were reminding Alfie of glass and he knew that Tommy was not far away from completely breaking down. Tommy was certain Alfie knew. He knew and he was going to make a joke about it. A joke that will cost him his teeth and most likely his face. 

But then Alfie didn't. He didn't joke, he didn't smile, he didn't do anything in fact. He just continued holding onto Tommy, without any complaints or changes in the movement. 

The melody wasn't playing anymore, it was silent in the room and Tommy was still squeezing Alfie's hand, they were still pressed against the other, and they were still not moving away. 

•••

Only God and the clock knows how long they have stayed like that, until Tommy grabbed a hold of Alfie's wrist, and took him to his bed. Alfie didn't even make a sound at that, which was so un-Alfie-like that Tommy was becoming concerned. 

The Jew was very silent today and Tommy did not like it. Well, of course it might be because he came at late evening but Alfie doesn't really get tired from traveling. 

Maybe it's because the clock is showing that it's 3 in the morning, maybe it's because something happened.

,,Penny for your thoughts, mate?" 

,,You're silent." Tommy said seriously, not even looking at Alfie.

,,Great observation, yeah, I am." 

,,Why?" 

,,Well, apart from the very obvious reason being that uh, it's what, 3 in the fuckin' morning, yeah, it's none outta your business." 

,,If you say so." Tommy sat up, but Alfie did too. 

Tommy's plan was to leave the bed and get the fuck out of the house, but the Jew could see right through him. Tommy hated him. He really did. 

,,Nah, you're going to sleep, mate. Just like I am, yeah?" When Tommy didn't answer, Alfie continued. ,,You'll be going to sleep, right, even if it takes tying you down to the damn bed." 

And if Tommy's cheeks reddened because of that and he looked away, that was just Alfie's imagination and it never happened.

•••

The nights were never peaceful for Tommy, especially not the ones where his demons became stronger than his brain. Waking up at early morning and having to function on 2 hours of sleep is no fun and if it was, he'd be having the time of his life.

Tonight however, it wasn't his body stirring and moving at night. It wasn't him whimpering something in Romani, hoping for an escape. It was Yiddish. A very clear, strong Yiddish that he did not understand a word of but recognized from memory.

Tommy opened his eyes and found Alfie's scrunched up face right in front of his own. The man was whispering to himself, something that sounded like prayers. Tommy was sure that if he doesn't wake him up, it will only get worse.

Tommy decided to wake him up the easy way. A slap earned it's way onto Alfie's cheek and the Jew sat up frantically, almost as if he had been attacked. Tommy thought of the reaction for a second before Alfie lunged himself at him.

,,What the fuck was that for?!" Alfie growled out, and his elbows cracked while he was pinning Tommy to the bed. 

,,You had a nightmare." Tommy said, almost unaffected by the way Alfie clearly showed that he was angry. One thing Tommy didn't understand was that his pupils were dilated. 

Tommy was almost certain that his own pupils were dilated also. 

Looking at Alfie, he saw how handsome he looks frowning, even the wrinkles on his forehead made him look like a God. 

He noticed that Alfie's beard wasn't trimmed for some time. It looked unkept, weird in shape but good nonetheless... It was just... Alfie.

He noticed the beautiful, beautiful eyes that were mostly covered by a black pupil. And for once, Tommy was certain that he could fall in love with someone's eyes. 

_He didn't know where that came from._

He also had no idea where a wonderful kiss, that took his breath away and made him swim in clouds, came from. 

They moved in perfect symphony, the both of them. Alfie took off Tommy's undershirt, while Tommy worked on Alfie's shirt. 

It was like a dance neither of them wanted to complete, scared of it's ending. They didn't stop kissing for a second, they couldn't. Not even oxygen could probably make them part. 

Alfie seemed eager, working the buttons on Tommy's pants, as if he had wanted this. As if this was normal for them. And so Tommy worked on Alfie's undershirt, hoping to finally see the man's chest in all it's glory.

Alfie's chest was muscular, there was no doubt of that. A bit of a belly too, but that's what Tommy had expected and wanted. This body that Alfie possessed, was beyond Tommy's imagination.

Tommy knew whatever was happening, was something he had wanted. He wanted this, all of this. He wanted Alfie Solomons. He wanted all of the man and nothing else in the moment.

And even if it wasn't the first time he had been with a man, it sure did feel like one. He felt like everything Alfie's done to him was new. New sensations, new words spoken, new places on his body discovered.

When Alfie called him beautiful, Tommy knew he was deeply fucked. _Both literally and not._ There was a rosy tint on his cheeks, but he'd never admit to that. That was for Alfie's eyes and that's where it ended. 

Tommy haven't blushed anytime he was with a man, he didn't know why this one was different. One glance at Alfie though, and he was sure he didn't want this to be a one-time-thing. 

Didn't even want it to end. But at some point, they both were far too exhausted to continue anymore.

••• 

When he woke up to a smiling Jewish man, who was pressed against him in a rather unholy way, he thought that, _maybe, this wasn't a mistake._

,,Fuckin' hell, Tommy. Your eyes are like fuckin' diamonds. And when I tell you, right, when I tell you that I'd sell my damn bakery for them—" Alfie coughed, probably because his voice was still raspy from the good sleep he got, ,,I wouldn't be lying." 

,,Shut up." Said Tommy, before kissing Alfie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's finished, but there's more! Alfie is going to start his business properly in the next work, so I hope you liked this one and will like the next one!


End file.
